Un moldu à Poudlard
by Aulili
Summary: Quand un moldu visite l'Angleterre... Et tombe sur Poudlard, vous pouvez vous attendre à des étincelles ! Histoire traduite de l'allemand.
1. La découverte de Poudlard

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Herbert, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Ceci est une fic que j'ai commencé à traduire de l'allemand il y a déjà un bout de temps... Et ce, sans l'autorisation de son auteur, puisque je n'ai jamais réussi à le joindre...   
Vous devez aussi savoir que cette fic n'est pas fini, et que l'auteur semble vouloir prendre son temps pour la finir (à vrai dire, il n'a pas rajouté un seul chapitre depuis que je l'ai découverte, mais je ne désespère pas !!! Au pire, je vous aurais fait partager les neuf premiers chapitres de cette fic, qui est avant tout humoristique...   


* * *

Un Moldu à Poudlard :   


Chapitre 1 : La découverte de Poudlard   


A vrai dire, cette histoire n'aurait jamais dû être écrite. J'avais dû promettre alors de ne jamais rien relater des événements qui m'étaient arrivés en Angleterre. Et je n'aurai jamais eu l'idée d'écrire là-dessus, puisque, si je l'avais fait, on m'aurait carrément pris pour un fou. Mais par la suite, la situation changea... Mais commençons par le commencement : 

J'avais passé mes vacances dans la région de l'Écosse. Seul, et avec pour unique équipement un sac-à-dos, une carte, une boussole et quelques tartines beurrées, je traversais à pied cette magnifique région. De vastes forêts, des prairies d'un vert intense, des pentes rocailleuses et des rivières - c'était merveilleux ! De temps en temps, apparaissaient aussi de vieux chateaux-forts abandonnés, et c'était le cas ce jour là. Devant moi s'étalait de nouveau un -cette fois vraiment très grand- château. Une pancarte était plantée devant : "DANGER, ENTREE INTERDITE, RISQUE D'EFFONDREMENT". 

Ce n'aurait pas été un problème, si je n'avais pas aperçu, à quelque distance de là, un lac auprès duquel je voulais faire une pause. Je me retournai donc, mais ma veste resta accrochée au panneau, et je trébuchai au même instant sur une racine qui sortait de terre. 

"Ostetabernac" marmonnai-je entre mes dents, pendant que je gisais sur le sol, mais je m'étais mordu la langue, et le petit juron ne sortit pas aussi distinctement. Un peu étourdi, je me redressai, je tâtai mon menton (tout allait bien de ce côté là) et je chassai la poussière de mes vêtements. 

Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais l'intention de faire. Mais je restai figé au beau milieu de mon geste. Je venais de remarquer qu'à moins de deux mètres de moi se trouvait un petit mur, derrière lequel je pouvais apercevoir un lac. Et un château monumental se dressait non loin de là. Mais les ruines - elles avaient tout simplement disparu. On ne voyait plus une seule pierre par terre ! 

"Oulà", pensais-je, "Oulà, le choc doit m'avoir chamboulé l'esprit." Je fermai les yeux pendant une minute, et j'espérai qu'ensuite l'hallucination serait repartie. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Le mur, le parc, le lac, le château - tout était encore là. Hm, aurai-je perdu la mémoire après ma chute et me serai-je déplacé sans m'en rendre compte ? 

Toujours était-il que je voulais observer ce bâtiment de plus près. Je découvris un portail un peu plus loin, et j'entrai dans le parc. Puisque tout était aussi bien entretenu, peut-être habitait-il ici quelqu'un qui pourrait me donner quelque chose contre le mal de tête. Je me dirigeai donc vers le château. 

Bien, il y avait quelqu'un qui marchait dans ma direction. Ces Anglais sont vraiment fous, pensai-je en le voyant. Il portait un manteau malgré la chaleur et avait en plus un chapeau pointu. Bien sûr, tout le monde sait que les Anglais ont des goûts bizarres, mais quand même... 

Quand l'homme m'aperçut, il resta un moment interdit, puis vint vers moi à grands pas. 

"Hello ! », commençai-je dans mon meilleur anglais tout en lui tendant la main. "You have a wonderfull castle here !". 

Il me rendit ma poignée de main d'un air irrité et dit alors (N/A : je continue en allemand pour des raisons de facilité)(Ndlt : pour moi ce sera en français…) "Bonjour, Mr. ... ?" Je lui donnai mon nom et j'exprimai encore une fois mon admiration. 

Il me jeta un autre regard irrité. Il demanda ensuite : "Vous n'étiez pas à Poudlard vous-même, n'est-ce pas ? D'après votre accent, il me semble que vous venez d'Allemagne. Avez-vous aussi une école, là-bas ?" 

J'éclatai de rire : "UNE ? Des milliers, mon vieux. Comment pensez-vous donc que nous vivions, en Allemagne ? !" 

Il recula de deux pas et me dévisagea de haut en bas. "Monsieur, c'est impossible, voyons ! Aucun pays sur cette Terre ne possède des milliers d'écoles de sorcellerie !" 

Des écoles de sorcellerie ? Était-ce le mot anglais pour "collèges" ? Ou bien pour "internats" ? Ah ! Le château était apparemment un internat ! Je pensai qu'il valait mieux ne pas le contredire : "En tout cas, vous avez ici un très bel internat", dis-je d'un ton conciliant. 

"Mr Herbert - C'est Poudlard !" 

A l'entendre, on aurait cru que le monde entier connaissait son école. Je hochai simplement la tête. Il semblait s'impatienter de plus en plus. 

"Maintenant, ayez l'obligeance de me dire qui vous désirez voir. Êtes-vous un parent d'un des élèves ?" 

"Non, je ne connais personne ici. Je suis arrivé ici par hasard." 

"Par hasard ?" Il prononça ces mots lentement. Son visage se durcit. "On n'arrive pas à Poudlard "par hasard" ! Je suis désolé, mais je vais devoir vous contrôler. Donnez moi votre baguette." 

Il tendit la main vers moi. Allons bon ! qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire, encore ? Voulait-il parler de mon passeport ? Mon anglais n'était pourtant pas aussi mauvais... C'en était assez. Je lui dit : "Ecoutez moi bien, mon bon monsieur. Si je ne suis pas le bienvenu ici, il vaut mieux que je m'en aille. Je n'ai pas de baguette, et je ne montre pas mon passeport à n'importe qui. Vous n'êtes pas un policier, que je sache !!!" 

Je voulu me retourner pour partir, mais il me retint fermement d'une main, pendant que de l'autre il secouait le plus sérieusement du monde un bâton qui aurait très bien pu passer pour une baguette magique !!!! Il en sortit soudain un très fort sifflement. Quatre, puis cinq personnes supplémentaires apparurent soudain de nulle part. Tous étaient vêtus de la même manière et tous pointaient sur moi un bâton d'un air menaçant, tout en regardant d'un air interrogateur. 

"Cet homme" Il fit un signe dans ma direction. "Il dit qu'il n'a pas de baguette, il ne connaît pas Poudlard, il serait arrivé ici par hasard et voulait me monter un "passeport" !" 

Un homme avec une longue barbe prit la parole : "Monsieur, se pourrait-il que vous ne soyez pas un sorcier - mais un homme normal ?" 

Etaient-ils tous fous ? 

"Bien sûr que je suis normal !" dit-je, stupéfait. 

"Un moldu" dit tout bas une femme qui me rappelait une de mes anciennes institutrices. 

Un autre (qui semblait du reste très antipathique) répéta : "Un moldu !!!" et montra les dents comme un tigre prêt à bondir sur sa proie. 

Un troisième s'exclama : "Mais c'est tout bonnement impossible ! Aucun moldu ne peut voir Poudlard, et encore moins y pénétrer !" 

Oh, oh - était-ce une quelconque secte ? Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'aise - je fis quelques pas en arrière, mais les bâtonnets s'élevèrent aussitôt dans les airs. L'antipathique commença même à faire tourner son bâton, mais le barbu dit seulement : "Non, professeur Rogue, pas de violence inutile." Puis il s'adressa de nouveau à moi : "Nous devons mettre les choses au clair. Je dois vous demander de m'accompagner jusqu'à mon bureau." 

C'en était trop. Je croisai les bras sur ma poitrine et dis d'une seule traite : 

"Maintenant, écoutez-moi : je suis un touriste et je ne voulais que visiter les environs. Cet homme m'a traité d'une façon hostile, vous êtes tous apparus de nulle part, vous gesticulez devant moi avec vos bâtons, et vous voulez en plus me traîner dans cette bâtisse ? Je vais tout simplement m'en aller, et ce n'est pas vous qui allez m'en empêcher. Si au moins vos baguettes avaient été des revolvers convenables, vous auriez eu une chance, mais dans ces conditions..." 

J'empoignai mon sac à dos quand soudain je me mis à flotter à cinq centimètres du sol ! Un des hommes passa derrière moi et me poussa comme si nous étions sur une patinoire. Je dois avouer que cela m'avait ôté la voix. Les personnes vêtues de noir formèrent un cercle autour de moi, de telle sorte que quelqu'un qui se serait trouvé en dehors de ce cercle n'aurait pu remarquer ma lévitation, et ils se dirigèrent avec moi vers une des tours du château. 

Un hibou qui semblait porter quelque chose dans son bec passa au-dessus de moi, et en effet, je vis à cet instant quelques enfants qui étaient habillés de la même façon que mes gardiens. C'était donc bien un internat, puisque certains d'entre eux portaient ce qui me semblait être des livres de cours. D'autres tenaient à la main un balai. Hm, de toute évidence, c'était un internat très axé sur la propreté. Notre petit groupe attirait leurs regards, mais ils ne dirent rien. 

Une jeune fille aux cheveux broussailleux, qui paraissait avoir 14-15 ans, passa droit devant nous en portant une pile de livres. Peut-être ferais-je bien de montrer que j'étais innofensif. Je décidai de dire quelque chose de gentil à cette jeune fille. 

"Salut ! Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?" 

Cela me valut une bourrade de la part de la personne derrière moi, et je glissai droit sur la femme - quelqu'un l'avait appelée "McGonagall", ou quelque chose comme ça - qui se tenait juste devant moi, ce qui lui fit pousser un petit cri. Mais apparemment, notre petit groupe devait rester inaperçu, si bien que nous restâmes plantés là. 

La jeune fille répondit alors : "Oh, celui-ci" elle montra un gros livre noir en haut de la pile "c'est " L'Histoire de la Métamorphose avancée, Volume 2" et celui là c'est l'édition complète de Bates : " Sortilèges simplement réussis"." 

Mon dieu, les enfants non plus n'avaient pas toute leur tête ici ! Je fus de nouveau poussé par derrière et je n'eu le temps que de lui lancer : "Ca a l'air intéressant ? Y a-t-il un site sur internet ? Et comment t'appelles-tu ?" 

Elle stoppa net en entendant le mot "internet" et répondit seulement : "Hermione". Eh bien, au moins, c'était un nom normal... 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Je suppose que vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!!! Rewievs !!!!   
Vous en pensez quoi ? Je prépare la suite, ou pas ? 

Bien à vous, Aulili 


	2. Un cours totalement fou partie 1

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Herbert, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
Cette fic n'a pas l'air de vous accrocher vraiment... Pas de bol pour moi !!!!! Tant pis... Je continue quand même de la corriger et de la poster... looool !!! Vais pas me laisser abattre, tout de même !!!! loool !!!!   


* * *

Un Moldu à Poudlard :   


Chapitre 2 : Un cours totalement fou (partie 1) :   


Finalement, après être passés à travers une porte secrète et avoir monté un escalier en colimaçon, nous étions arrivés dans une pièce en haut d'une tour, qui me faisait un peu penser à un bureau confortable. La pièce ronde contenait un gros bureau, une grande quantité de livres et un merveilleux oiseau coloré dormait dans un coin. On me pria de prendre place, et les autres s'assirent (d'où venaient si soudainement toutes ces chaises ?) en demi-cercle devant moi. Le vieux barbu sympathique se présenta comme étant le directeur et voulu savoir exactement comment j'avais bien pu découvrir son internat. Je racontai donc tout encore une fois. 

Quand je dis que j'avais prononcé tout bas un juron lors de ma chute, il leva les sourcils. "Quel était ce juron, exactement ?" voulu-t-il savoir. 

"Eh bien, mon grand-père, qui était polonais, utilisait souvent le mot "Ostie de tabernac" (1) devant moi lorsque j'étais petit. Ce mot m'est resté en mémoire, et je l'utilise de temps en temps." dis-je, un peu honteux. "Mais je ne l'utilise que très rarement", ajoutai-je rapidement pour ma défense. 

Le directeur était devenu plus attentif et me demanda : "Se pourrait-il que vous ayez prononcé ce mot comme "Ostidetab" ?" 

Je confirmai que ce que j'avais dit en vérité ressemblait à ce mot, et tous tressaillirent. 

Le type répugnant aux cheveux gras murmura : "Il a utilisé le sort secret de clairvoyance ! Mais ce sort ne fonctionne sur Poudlard que lorsque celui qui le prononce est un sorcier très puissant. Un moldu ne peut rien faire en prononcant ce sort." 

Je lancai rapidement que je n'étais pas un moldu, mais un allemand, mais cela ne sembla pas particulièrement les intéresser. 

Dumbledore, ou bien quel que fut le nom du directeur, regarda sa voisine et lui demanda : "Qu'en penses-tu ? Ce pourrait-il qu'il soit un "transconfusiomoldu" ?" 

Elle répondit : "Tu veux dire que, lorsqu'il s'énerve particulièrement fort, il possède pour quelques instants la faculté de faire de la magie ? Le dernier cas que je connaisse était John Cliviston, il y a plus de 200 ans." 

Le directeur se tourna de nouveau vers moi. "J'aimerai que vous m'accordiez une faveur", dit-il. "Seriez vous assez aimable pour vous énerver vraiment très fort et prononcer le premier mot qui vous vient à l'esprit ?" 

Toute cette histoire commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs. Que signifiait toute cette soi-disant magie ? Et pourquoi ne me laissait-on pas tout simplement repartir ? Bien, pensais-je, si ils le veulent vraiment ! Je fermai donc les yeux et commençai à devenir vraiment furieux. Quand mon pouls fut monté à 180, je lançai le mot "volumpersonum" (je sais, ça a l'air vraiment dingue, mais c'est le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit). Quand j'ouvris les yeux, tous étaient soudain collés au plafond et bougeaient frénétiquement les bras. Entre autres, le type aux cheveux gras était devenu écarlate. 

Je ne fus pas particulièrement surpris. De toute évidence, il y avait quelque part dans la pièce un champ anti-gravité. Cela me paraissait épatant que les Anglais maitrisent déjà cette technologie au point de la mettre en place chez des particuliers. Finalement, l'un d'entre eux parvint à attraper son bout de bois et ils redescendirent doucement sur leurs chaises. Ils étaient tous un peu essouflés. 

L'antipathique murmura quelque chose comme "Sortilège d'Amnésie" et "me retrouver seul dans les cachots avec lui", mais le directeur le regarda sévérement : "Rogue, vous devriez savoir, que, dans ce cas, nous ne pouvons pas simplement modifier sa mémoire. Il est d'ailleurs peu probable que cela fonctionne. Non, le fait qu'un moldu ait vu Poudlard est une chose sérieuse. Je dois aller au Ministère de la Magie immédiatement et leur expliquer le cas." 

Puis il se tourna à nouveau vers moi : "C'était, euh, vraiment impressionant, Mr Herbert. Mais je dois vous prier de rester ici quelques jours en tant qu'invité de notre école, jusqu'à ce que l'affaire soit, hum, eh bien, éclaircie." 

Je sentis qu'il ne servirait à rien de protester et je me résignai à mon sort. La femme au regard sévére dit alors : "Nous ne voudrions pas jeter la confusion dans toute l'école. Seriez vous d'accord de vous habiller comme nous et de ne pas révéler d'où vous venez réellement ? Nous dirions simplement sue vous êtes un invité venant de l'étranger, venu pour vous informer sur notre système scolaire ?" 

Le directeur se dirigea vers la porte et prit une espèce de toge noire et un chapeau pointu, noir lui aussi. Je protestai : "Alors, je suis d'accord pour le petit manteau noir, mais avec un bonnet pointu de ce genre, je vais me sentir complétement stupide." 

Quelques uns sourirent, et le compromis fut accepté. Le directeur me dit alors d'un air amical : "Vous devez sûrement avoir faim. Puisque c'est l'heure du repas, l'un de nous va vous accompagner jusqu'à, hum, la salle à manger." 

Manger me semblait être une bonne idée, et je suivi aussitôt le petit groupe. Je me pris bien sûr les pieds dans ma robe en descendant l'escalier et je demandai une ceinture pour raccourcir un peu cette chose et la mettre un peu plus à la mode. Mais je ne reçu aucune ceinture. Ce n'était pas "utile"... 

La salle à manger, qui en fait ressemblait plus au hall d'un château, était vraiment quelque chose. Ils avaient particulièrement bien réussi le plafond, qui ressemblait étrangement au ciel de dehors. A une table, je remarquai la petite brune d'auparavant, et je fus autorisé à m'asseoir avec elle. Elle me présenta ses amis, qui s'appelaient Harry et Ron. Les tables étaient encore vides, et je demandai quand nous pourrions aller nous servir. 

Hermione répondit : "Oh, vous devez aller vous servir, dans votre école ? Alors, vous n'employez aucun Elfe de maison ?" 

Je dis que des serviteurs seraient inutiles dans notre école et elle devint rayonnante, pour une raison inconnue de moi. 

Elle poursuivit : "Vous êtes un invité. Vous pouvez commander ce que vous voulez." 

"Et qui prendra ma commande ?" demandai-je. 

"Parlez simplement en direction de votre assiette." Génial, pensai-je. Ou bien elle était cinglée, ou bien ils avaient installé des micros ici. Si c'était le cas, ils étaient vraiment au point technologiquement. Je souris donc en direction de mon assiette, et je dis à haute voix : "Une soupe de légume, une pizza végétarienne, et un cola light, s'il vous plait !" 

Soudain, il y eut un léger bruit, et d'un seul coup, des plats de nourriture se sont retrouvés un peu partout sur la table - et, en effet, devant moi se trouvait tout ce que j'avais demandé. Je rampais donc sous la table pour comprendre comment ils réussisaient techniquement ce tour de magie. Il devait bien y avoir quelque part des conduits depuis la cuisine. Mais je ne découvris rien. Déconcerté, je me rassis. Hermione et Ron me regardèrent d'un air étonné, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. 

"Génial, le truc !" murmurai-je en me servant, réalisant soudain que j'avais vraiment faim. Le repas était excellent (même le cola - c'était du Pepsi et pas du Coca Cola). 

Pendant le repas, je m'assurai auprès d'Hermione que je pouvais les accompagner en cours. Ron, Harry, Hermione et moi nous apprêtions à quitter la salle à manger. Ce faisant, nous longâmes une autre table et soudain, Ron trébucha et s'étala de tout son long. J'avais parfaitement vu qu'un type avait intentionnellement étendu sa jambe, et maintenant, il souriait à Ron d'un air mauvais. 

"Eh bien, Weasley", pouffa-t-il, "Tu ne tiens pas sur tes jambes, aujourd'hui ?" 

Les copains de ce type éclatèrent bêtement de rire, pendant que Ron se remettait sur ses pieds. 

L'autre reprit : "Ou bien est-ce de la faute de ta cape effrangée, que tu es tombé ? En vérité, même une famille de gens pauvres comme la tienne devraient pouvoir se payer quelque chose de neuf tous les dix ans." 

Alors Ron vira au rouge, et il siffla entre ses dents : "Malefoy, tu, tu..." Les mots lui manquaient. Hermione l'avait attrapé par les épaules et lui chuchota : "Laisse tomber, Ron, il ne fait que chercher les ennuis." 

Mais mon pouls s'était de nouveau élévé à 180 ! Voir quelqu'un faire un croche-patte à un autre, c'est déjà quelque chose que je ne supporte pas. Mais qu'on l'insulte encore parce que ses parents n'ont pas d'argent, c'était le comble ! J'attrapai le jeune que Ron avait appelé Malefoy par l'oreille, afin qu'il se lève. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne fit rien pour se défendre, mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas pu juger de ma force. 

"Mon gars", lui dis-je avec une fureur retenue, "Tu vas t'excuser immédiatement auprès de Ron pour ton comportement." 

Il leva le menton d'une manière impertinente : "Vous ne savez donc pas qui est mon père ?!" 

Je l'aurai parié : un petit fils à papa, un de ceux à qui on devrait une fois pour toute donner une bonne tannée sur le derrière ! En tant qu'invité, je ne pouvait évidemment pas le faire, mais peut-être que ce truc de "prononce-le-premier-mot-qui-te-passe-par-la-tête" marcherait encore une fois. Je fermai les yeux et murmurai "ballondbaudruche" - j'étais tellement furieux que sur le coup, cela ne me parut pas ridicule du tout. J'ouvris les yeux et je vis alors : comme un ballon de baudruche qui se dégonfle, ce Malefoy sifflait d'un mur à l'autre, rebondissait comme une de ces petites balles en caoutchouc, et tourbillonna finalemnt jusqu'à un coin, où il glissa par terre, et où il resta assis un moment, ses jambes tremblant trop pour qu'il puisse se tenir debout. 

La plupart des élèves riaient, quelques uns étaient restés bouche bée, et les copains de Malefoy reculèrent d'un air effrayé. Dément ! Apparemment, ils avaient installé un peu partout des champs antigravitationnels à commande vocale. Il faudrait que je m'en souvienne. Ron et Harry souriaient, Hermione semblait anxieuse et un des professeurs vint à moi : "Mr Herbert" dit-il sévérement, "à Poudlard, nous n'utilisons pas la violence contre les élèves. Soit on s'explique avec eux, soit leur maison se voit retirer des points ! " 

Je répondis : "Monsieur Je-ne-sais-comment, à..., à..., à Tandaradei " - c'était le premier nom qui me vint à l'esprit - "à Tandaradei les élèves ne font pas de croche patte et ne se moquent en aucun cas des autres !" 

Sur ce je le laissai sur place et je sortis de la pièce avec Hermione, Harry et Ron. Hermione me regardait d'un air pensif : "Je n'ai jamais lu quoi que ce soit sur une école de sorcellerie appelée Tandaradei." 

Je crus bon de continuer dans leurs salades de sorcellerie, et je répondis à voix basse : "Je te crois bien volontiers. Tandaradei est tellement secrête, que même les livres les plus secrets gardent l'école secrête !" 

Entre temps, Ron avait sortir un bloc-note et avait noté le mot "ballondbaudruche". "Il faut que je le retienne", murmura-t-il. 

* * *

  
(1) C'est un juron québequois, je sais... Mais qu'est-ce que vous vouliez que je fasse ? Que je vous laisse la version allemande ? loool !   


* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Rien de particulier à dire... 

Réponses aux review :   
  
**Titou tur Lupin : **Merci pour ta review... Voilà la suite, j'espère que ça t'a plu... loool !!! Mais tu sais, je me contente de traduire cette fic... Je ne l'écris pas !!!! En plus, j'ai déjà traduit les cinq premiers chapitres, il ne me reste plus qu'à les mettre en page et à corriger les fautes d'orthographe... Voilà !!!! 

**Luna : **Voilà la suite !!! Je suis heureuse que l'histoire t'ait plu... La suite est plus intéressante, le début est un peu déroutant, je dois l'avouer.... 

**Je tiens à remercier les deux seuls lecteurs qui ont eu le courage de reviewer... Je ne vais pas vous manger, vous savez !!!! loool !!!**


	3. Un cours totalement fou partie 2

Disclaimer :   
Comme vous devez vous en douter, aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. Tout appartient à J.K. Rowling, et les noms des personnages et des différents objets magiques sont des propriétés et des marques de commerce et copyright de Warner Bros.   
Harry Potter Publishing Rights copyright J.K. Rowling, 1997, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003   
Copyright les Editions Gallimard Jeunesse, 1998, 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002 et 2003, pour le texte français.   
Cette fiction est la propriété morale de son auteur, Herbert, je ne fais que la traduire, dans un but non lucratif. 

Note de la traductrice :   
C'est déjà un peu mieux... Il a vraiment l'air de beaucoup vous plaire, le chapitre 2... Enfin, la première partie du chapitre 2 !!!! looool !!!   
J'aurais pu mettre moins de temps pour vous poster ce chapitre... C'est un fait... Mais j'ai une autre traduction en cours, et j'aimerais vraiment la finir avant le 3 décembre... Alors forcément, vous passez après... Et puis, je ne suis pas particulièrement pressée d'arriver au chapitre 6, puisque c'est là que je m'étais arrêtée... Mais bon, faudra bien que je m'y remette... J'ai déjà une autre fic prête à être traduite !!!!! Un tout autre registre, histoire de changer... loool !!!   
Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'avais laissé passé pas mal de fautes dans les précédents chapitres... J'espère avoir réussi à me concentrer assez pour éviter ce problème dans celui-ci....   
Enjoy !!!! 

* * *

Un Moldu à Poudlard :   


Chapitre 2 : Un cours totalement fou (partie 2)   


Il était écrit "Divination" sur l'emploi du temps que me montra Harry, le professeur étant une certaine Madame Treawney. Résigné, je montai derrière les deux autres un escalier en colimaçon de plus (un ascenseur n'aurait pas été un luxe) et je dus sauter une ou deux marches de temps en temps - sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Quelques tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs. Ils avaient très bien réussi les changement optiques - on aurait cru que les personnages se déplaçaient bel et bien. Sans doute des hologrammes, autrement dit des photographies sous différentes "bases spectrale" ( ndlt : les bases spectrales n'existent pas en français.... Ce n'est que la traduction du mot Spektralbasis). 

Un peu essoufflés, nous sommes nous assis dans la classe dont l'air était étouffant. Madame Trelawney n'était pas présente dans la petite réunion qui avait eu lieu chez le directeur et ne savait que j'étais un invité étranger que par le biais des élèves. 

Elle dessina quelques symboles d'animaux au tableau et regarda ensuite Harry avec un regard percant et à la fois visiblement nerveux. Ron me chuchota : "Elle prédit toujours à Harry qu'il va lui arriver quelque chose d'horrible. Bon, une ou deux fois ça va, mais à la longue c'est lassant." 

Je hochais la tête, comprenant parfaitement, puisque j'avais une amie qui me dressait tout les jours mon tableau astrologique complet. Bien que cette amitié n'est pas duré très longtemps - mais cela n'avait rien à faire dans cette affaire. En tout cas, j'éprouvai de la pitié pour Harry : il venait en effet de mal interpréter un quelconque symbole et avait écopé d'une bonne tonne de devoirs supplémentaires. 

Immédiatement, je me levai, et me dirigeai vers la voyante : "Chère Madame Trelawney", susurai-je dans mon anglais le plus élégant, "c'est vraiment très étonnant !" 

Totalement déconcertée, elle suivit mon regard. J'avais vu qu'elle avait dessiné son prope horoscope en guise d'exemple sur le tableau de droite. Je me rapprochai du tableau et pointai Saturne. 

" C'est bien votre horoscope pour aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas, Madame Trelawney ?" lui demandai-je. 

Elle acquiesa et me regarda d'un air interrogateur. Pensif, je penchai la tête d'un côté, puis de l'autre, et je sifflai finalement entre mes dents, tout en montrant Saturne sur son dessin. 

"Saturne est dans la septième maison - par là-dessus un ascendant Jupiter - quelle horreur !!!" 

Elle me corrigea : "Mr, euh..." 

"Herbert", l'aidai-je. 

"Mr Herbert, Saturne est ici dans sa sixième maison". 

"Oui" dis-je, "d'après les anciens calculs !" 

J'attrapai prestement une craie et tirai quelques traits supplémentaires. 

"Voyez vous le lien entre la rue du Chateau et l'allée du parc ?!" 

Elle ne le voyait pas, pas ne voulait en aucun cas l'admettre devant les élèves. Elle hocha donc simplement la tête. 

Je continuai : "En vérité, Madame Trelawney, vous auriez du avoir une journée absolument affreuse ! Avez vous un léger mal de tête ?" 

Je la regardais d'un air perçant tout en parlant. Tout le monde, quand on le regarde comme ça, se sent forcément mal à l'aise. Elle hocha donc la tête. 

"Et n'avez vous pas été anormalement agitée, aujourd'hui ?" 

Maintenant que je le lui disait, elle se rendit compte que oui. 

Elle blanchit lentement et chuchota : "Continuez, Mr Herbert." 

Encouragé par ses paroles, je tracai d'autres lignes et d'autres figures (je trouvai que j'avais particulièrement bien réussi la Grande Ourse) et continuai à parler : "C'est clair comme de l'eau de roche ! Aujourd'hui commence pour vous la Décade de la Tristesse - une Décade particulièrement menacante !!! Si vous ne faites pas pendant quatorze jours les choses qui conviennent, il se pourrait...." 

Là, je fis une pause pour mieux juger de mon effet, et la voyante était si touchée par ce que je venais de dire qu'elle dût s'asseoir. 

"...il se pourrait que vous ne passiez pas l'hiver vivante !" 

Tout fut silencieux pendant quelques secondes dans la salle. 

Madame Trelawney gémit doucement et me regarda d'un air désespéré : "Mr Herbert, dites moi ce que je doit faire ?" 

Je posai lourdement ma main sur son épaule : "Il vous est strictement conseillé beaucoup de repos et de méditation. Seulement par ces moyens pourrez vous surmonter le pouvoir du Mal ! Vous avez trop travaillé au cours des dernières semaines, pas vrai ?" 

Tout le monde pense qu'il travaille trop. Ce fut le cas chez elle - elle se sentait parfaitement comprise par moi et acquiesa. 

"Alors écoutez moi bien : premièrement, interrompez immediatement ce cours !" 

"Immédiatement," chuchota-t-elle, soumise. 

"Deuxièmement : vous ne devez en aucun cas, en aucun cas assurer vos cours les deux prochaines semaines !" 

"En aucun cas.... mais, mais les élèves..." voulut-elle objecter. 

"Vos élèves", dis-je d'une voix forte, "devront tous concentrer sur vous leurs ondes positives, pour vous aider à surmonter votre Destin. Pour cela, ils ont besoin de temps. C'est seulement dans ces conditions, dans cette méditation constante que vous réussirez à repousser le Mal innomable qui vous guette." 

Elle balbutia : "Mais, Mr Herbert, mais.... Quel est donc ce Mal innomable ?" 

Je me rapprochai de son oreille et lui chuchotai, de façon à ce qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre : "Madame Trelawney, si je nommais ici et maintenant le Mal innomable... Il n'est pas sûr que nous sortirions vivants de cette pièce !" 

Là, elle fut achevée, mais malgré tout, j'éprouvai tout de même un peu de pitié pour elle. Mais alors vraiment juste un tout petit peu. 

Lentement, difficilement, elle se leva, regarda la classe avec une expression de souffrance sur son visage et dit d'une voix tremblante : "Vous avez tous entendu ce que Mr Herbert vient de dire. Nous devons maintenant interrompre le cours et nous ne le reprendrons que dans trois semaines. Je vous en prie, méditez pour moi - afin que le Mal innomable", à ces mots, elle inspira profondément, "n'aboutisse pas !" 

Hésitante, la classe se leva. Quelques élèves abhoraient des mines vraiment défaites, même Ron et Harry - toutefois, chez eux, cela ne me semblait pas très naturel. 

En effet, une fois dans l'escalier, leurs visages se transformèrent du tout au tout. 

Ron me regardait d'un air reconnaissant et dit tout bas : "C'était généreux de votre part !!!! J'espère que vous resterez très longtemps ici." 

Je ne dis rien, puisque je n'avais en aucun cas l'intention de rester plus qu'il ne le serait nécessaire dans cette école complétement folle. 

Harry demanda : "Venez vous aussi sur le terrain de Quidditch ? Nous avons entrainement, maintenant." 

Hm, apparement il s'agissait d'un cours de sport. 

"Pourquoi pas ?" répondis-je, de bonne humeur. 

Ron me demanda : "Vous n'avez pas le vertige, n'est-ce pas ?" 

Ma bonne humeur disparut - qu'est-ce qu'ils préparaient, encore ? Devrions nous peut-être voler dans les airs sur des balais ? Je ris en moi-même à cette idée - cette école n'était pas folle à ce point... 

* * *

  
Note de fin de chapitre :   
Voilà... Malgré mes deux relectures, j'ai encore retrouvé des fautes en mettant le texte en page... Zut !!!! 

Vous m'excuserez, mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews ce matin... Il faut que j'aille rejoindre ma mère chez des amis pour le déjeuner... Voilà ce que je vais faire : je poste ce chapitre maintenant, et dès que je rentre, ce soir, ou cet aprèm, je remplace le chapitre par le même chapitre, mais avec les réponses... Ca vous va ? 

Le 17/11/03, 17 h 38 :   
Finalement, et j'en suis totalement désolée, nous sommes restés jusqu'à 21 h chez nos amis... Alors forcément, vu qu'il me restait mon ECP à faire... J'ai pas pu reposter le chapitre !!!! 

Réponses aux reviews :

**Mangemort : **_1ère review : _Rassure-moi, j'avais pas répondu à ta review au chapitre précédent ? Si ? Bon, tant mieux !!!! De un, c'est pas MON moldu, c'est celui d'Herbert... Et je ne suis qu'une pauvre fille qui se donne le droit de traduire sa fic !!!! De là à dire que c'est E.T., je sais pas... Mais peut-être qu'il vit dans un trou paumé en Allemagne... Ou peut-être que ça lui est arrivé AVANT que HP ne soit connu !!!! Je sais pas... Mais tu sais, si je vais demander à ma voisine si elle connait HP, je suis pas sûre d'avoir une réponse positive !!!!! 

_2ème review : _Me manger ? Ca va pas la tête ? Tu veux te tuer ? Je suis parfaitement impropre à la consommation !!!!! Bien sûr, si tu veux exterminer tes camarades de jeu, libre à toi... Je suis à ta disposition !!! loool !!!! 

**Cemeil : **Oui, le coup du ballon de baudruche fait toujours beaucoup rire... looool !!!! Euh... Pour ce qui est des premiers chapitres... J'essaye d'en corriger un juste avant de poster le nouveau chapitre de mon autre traduction, mais je ne pense pas pourvoir en poster plus d'une par semaine... Tout simplement parce que je n'ai pas le temps !!!! Surtout qu'on arrive à la fin du semestre et que tout nous tombe dessus, à la fac... Surtout depuis que Rennes 2 appelle les étudiants de Rennes 1 à la grêve... Je vais faire ce que je peux !!!! 

**Titou tur Lupin : **Oui, il va halluciner, mais il va essayer de ne pas le montrer... Après tout les élèves ne savent pas que c'est un moldu !!!!! 

**Cirisse : **Je vais faire aussi vite que possible... Mais je n'ai pas tout mon temps pour ça (enfin, pas autant que je voudrais !)... Mais bon, on fait avec !!! 

**Lunattica : **Tu veux une réponse franche ? Je ne sais pas... Comme je l'ai expliqué au premier chapitre, je n'ai strictement aucun contacts avec l'auteur, sinon, je me serais fait un plaisir de le lui demander... Je lui mettrais dans la vingtaine, peut être 25... 

**_Merci à vous 5 d'avoir reviewer !!!! Vous êtes extras !!!!_**


End file.
